westeropediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Robb Stark
Koning Robb I Stark was de Koning in het Noorden en de Koning van de Drietand tijdens de Oorlog van de Vijf Koningen. Koning Robb I was de oudste zoon van Heer Eddard Stark en Catelyn Tulling en de oudere broer van Sansa, Arya, Bran en Rickon Stark. Hij is getrouwd met Jeane Westerling. Uiterlijk Robb heeft roodblond haar en een lichte huidskleur en wordt beschreven als sterk, snel en gespierd. Hij heeft de ogen van zijn grootvader Hoster Tulling. Gedurende de veldtocht in de Westlanden laat hij zijn haar tot aan zijn schouders groeien. Persoonlijkheid Robb deelt het plichtsbesef en de eer van zijn vader. Ook heeft hij net als zijn vader de kracht om mensen aan zich te binden. Biografie Robb Stark is samen met twintig anderen - waaronder zijn jongere broer Bran, bastaardbroer Jon en vader's pupil Theon Grauwvreugd - getuige van de executie van Gared. Na de executie doet hij samen met Jon een wedstrijd paardrijden waarbij ze een dode Reuzenwolf en vijf puppy's. Zijn vader is eerst van plan om ze te laten doden maar Jon overtuigt hem dat zijn zonen voorbestemd waren voor de reuzenwolven. Net als al zijn broers en zussen krijgt Robb een reuzenwolf. Als zijn vader Eddard besluit naar Koningslanding te vertrekken als de nieuwe Hand des Konings laat hij Robb achter in Winterfel. Na het vertrek van zijn vader ontpopt hij zich tot een echte heer van Winterfel en bezoekt hij vaak de afgelegen ridderhoven in het Noorden. Als hij het bericht ontvangt dat zijn vader gevangen is genomen besluit hij de banieren van het Noorden bijeen te roepen in Winterfel en naar het zuiden op te marcheren. Hij laat zijn moeder een overeenkomst sluiten met heer Walder Frey waardoor hij diens soldaten krijgt, maar hij moet in het huwelijk treden met een van Walders dochters. Koning in het Noorden rechts|300px|thumb|Robb Stark tijdens zijn verblijf in Stroomvliet. Na de Slag van de Kampen werd er in Stroomvliet een krijgsraad gehouden over het verdere verloop van de oorlog. Hier werd hij door Grootjon Omber, en later door de rest van zijn baandermannen, uitgeroepen tot Koning in het Noorden. In een poging vrede te sluiten stuurt hij Cleos Frey met zijn voorwaarden naar de Rode Burcht. Ook stuurt hij zijn maatje Theon Grauwvreugd naar diens vader toe om een alliantie te sluiten. Zijn moeder stuurde hij naar Renling Baratheon voor een alliantie. Om to voorkomen dat zijn leger ingesloten raakt voerde hij een aanval uit op het kampement van ser Steffert Lannister diep in de Westlanden. Hij wist bij Ossenwade een verpletterende overwinning te behalen. Vervolgens plunderden de baanderheren van Robb de Westlanden en weten ze verschillende vestingen in te nemen. Bij de bestorming van de Steilte raakte hij gewond. In de Steilte werd hij verpleegd door Jeane Westerling en als hem het nieuws bereikt van de dood van Bran en Rickon vindt hij troost bij Jeane. Vervolgens besluit men te trouwen, waarmee hij kwaad bloed zet bij de Freys. Na zijn huwelijk keert hij terug naar Stroomvliet. Door de vrijlating van Jaime Lannister dood Rickard Karstark twee gijzelaar van Robb, Tion Frey en Willem Lannister, hierop executeert Robb Rickard eigenhandig wegens verraad. Kort daarna stierf zijn grootvader Hoster Tulling en was hij aanwezig bij de uitvaart. Diezelfde dag wist hij tot overeenstemming te komen met het Huis Frey voor een nieuw bondgenootschap. rechts|200px|thumb|Rous Bolten dood Robb Stark. In de voorbereiding op zijn terugkeer naar het Noorden gaf hij Maege Mormont en Galbart Hanscoe de opdracht om per schip naar Grijswaterwacht af te reizen. Vervolgens bood hij op de Tweeling zijn excuses aan Walder Frey en zijn dochters aan voor het breken van zijn belofte. Tijdens het bruilofstmaal zat hij tussen twee dochters van Walder Frey en hij had ook met enkele van hen gedanst. Hij begeleidde Edmar Tulling niet naar de Bedceremonie van zijn vrouw. Toen de slachting van de Rode Bruiloft losbarstte kreeg hij drie kruisboogpijlen in zijn lijf. Hij had er één in zijn zij, een tweede in zijn been en een derde in zijn borst. Zijn moeder probeerde hem nog te redden door te dreigen Rinkelbel te doden, maar de laatste zwaardsteek in zijn lijf was van Rous Bolten. Kort daarna stierf ook zijn moeder. Na zijn dood werd het hoofd van Grijze Wind op zijn lichaam genaaid. Citaten over Robb :Petyr Baelish: "De Jonge Wolf blijft onverslagen in het veld." :Tywin Lannister: "Op het slagveld was de jongen te veel op zijn hoede. Hij hield zijn gelederen goed gesloten en hij omringde zich met een buitenwacht en lijfwachten." :Jon Sneeuw: "Robb won al zijn veldslagen, maar toch zijn hoofd." Familie Bronnen en voetnotten Categorie:Huis Stark Categorie:Heer van Winterfel Categorie:Koning in het Noorden Categorie:Koning van de Drietand